Tamaki Suou Learns 60 Things About Girls
by Not Short. Just Fun Sized
Summary: Summary: Tamaki "finds" a list about 60 things that boys should know about girls and decided to test them on his newest target, Haruhi's cousin Koneko. TamakixOC, implied past TamakixHaruhi, hints of HikaruxHaruhi. First Ouran ff, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Tamaki Finds The List

Tamaki Suou and the 60 Things About Girls.

Summary: Tamaki "finds" a list about 60 things that boys should know about girls and decided to test them on his newest target, Haruhi's cousin Koneko. TamakixOC, implied past TamakixHaruhi, hints of HikaruxHaruhi

The bell rang as Tamaki Suou got out of his class, going into the halls were many girls came up to him, wanting to talk or at least be acknoledge by him.

"Sorry, ladies, you know where to meet me." He winked as they swooned.

Lately, there'd been only one girl on Tamaki's mind. And she was related to his now ex-girlfriend but still good friend Haruhi Fujioka.

"Hi, princess." He saw her at her locker, leaning on the on beside it. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

She barely glanced at him, "For the hundredth time Tamaki, I have a name, and it's _not_ princess."

"Fine, but you're no fun, Koneko." She slammed her locker shut with a sigh, leaning against it and finally looking at him.

"What do you want today," She asked, obviously not interested.

"I just came to say hi, can't I do that without wanting anything?" He flashed a smile but she turned away, walking off.

"Bye, Tamaki."

With a sigh, he made his way to his own locker, opening it up and watching a paper fall into his hand. The girls surrounding him giggled, so he figured it was another love letter and just tucked it away,throwing in his backpack and making his way to music room 3.

Most of the girls had died out by then, and he finnaly saw Haruhi, who had surprisingly been by him for awhile.

"My cousins says if you try anything else on her you won't be so pretty anymore." She said.

Tamaki raised a brow, "She said that?"

"Exact words." Haruhi nodded.

"She thinks I'm pretty then!"

Haruhi facepalmed as Tamaki skipped in happily, the guys instantly questioning.

"What's wrong with boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"He's convinced Koneko's interested in him." Haruhi explained, "Don't worry, it wear off once she insults him again."

Tears formed in Tamaki's eyes, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO NEGATIVE!"

Haruhi just sighed, seeing as something poked out his pocket, "Hey, you're going to drop that note."

"Right!" He instantly cheered up, "It's obviously from Koneko, expressing her feelings since she's scared to do it in person! It makes perfect since!"

The group sighed as he unfolded, Kyoya peeking over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Hunny asked, eyes wide, "It's not a threat, is it?"

"No…" Kyoya took it from him. "It's a list."

Haruhi looked at it, and could tell from the title it was not going to do Tamaki any good.

_60 Things Boys Should Know About Girls._

"And I think I'll use this new found knowledge on my _favorite _girl!"

Haruhi pulled out her phone, texting her cousin to watch out for her ex-boyfriend. When Tamaki's focused on something, he's not going to give up until he's ready.


	2. One

**One.**

* * *

><p>Tamaki Suou was walking towards Koneko's locker when he spotted three fellow members at her locker already.<p>

"…so just make sure you watch yourself. He can get out of hands with things at times." He heard Haruhi say as he hid behind some other lockers.

He keard Koneko's musical laugh, "I know. I've known him since I was 9, remember? I don't think he does, though. He acts like we've just met."

_We've known each other before?_

"Hey, isn't that Tama-chan over there? Tamaki, come here!" Hunny pointed as the now blushing teen as he walked over towards Koneko, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hunny.

"H-Hey guys," He did his best smile, "What are we talking about?"

Koneko smirked, "Oh, you know, the first time we met. Remember that?"

* * *

><p><strong>What Should've Happened:<strong>

"How could I forget it?" Tamaki slung his arm around her shoulder, "It was such a pretty spring day, and we'd just moved here. Our parents set us up on a playdate and we were friends, just like that. I think I even promised to marry you then…"

Koneko's eyes watered, "Oh, Tamaki…you do remember~"

"Of course, Princess," He kissed her forehead, as Haruhi rolled her eyes while Hunny and Kaoru smiled. "I still hope to keep that promise."

* * *

><p><strong>What DID Happen:<strong>

"How could I forget it? It was that day…and we did that thing…" His voice trailed off.

"You know, Boss," Kaoru chimed, snaking his arm around Koneko's shoulder, "It's rude to lie to a lady, even worse to her face."

Koneko nodded, "Yeah, it would've been better if you had just told me you didn't remember."

"Okay, then. I don't remember." He shrugged.

"It's too late now," Haruhi rolled her eyes, "She just told you that! I know you're not a complete idiot, Tamaki…"

Koneko just sighed, closing her locker again, walking down the hall holding Hunny's hand and Kaoru's arm still slung on her shoulder, "See you later, Haru, Tama-chan."

Haruhi looked down at the big slump of despair next to her. "I hope you know you just failed the first one. I'd give up now."

"No," He looked at her with those big violet eyes, "I've still got 59 more chance left!"

* * *

><p><strong>Never lie to a girl (especially to her face).<strong>

_**Fail.**_

* * *

><p>EDIT: Yeah, I went writing crazy from 11 PM to 2 AM on Friday. I'm up to seven!<p>

Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! I'm sorry I couldn't get this up when I wanted to, but I'm hoping to up to at least 5 by the end of the weekend. Hope you enjoy!

Also: IMAxENIGMAx – You are the first to ever tell me that. So if no one's told you, let me say: You are somewhat nearly but not quite as awesome as Chuck Norris, more or less.


	3. Two

**Two.**

It was just after baseball practice, and Tamaki was trying to hurry to meet with the club (plus Koneko) at the movies. He changed his shoes, tried to fix his hair, and then pulled his gray hoodie over his head. It was one of the enhanced one, where the drawstrings were also earphones, so he plugged them in and started to jog to the theather. It wasn't that far, and he wouldn't look as bad if he ran rather than rode in his limo.

Plus, what's a little extra muscle anyways?

**What COULD'VE Happened:**

"Tamaki!" Hunny waved him over but he couldn't hear him over the music, stil jogging up to them.

He didn't even notice the skateboard carelessly lying around, nor the fact that his shoes weren't tied.

"TAMAKI!" Koneko yelled, and he looked up, about to give her one of those award winning smiles, but he had finnaly met that skateboard, losing his balance and falling forward. He tried to catch himself, but he stepped on his shoelace, which still ended in him crashing to the ground.

"TAMAKI!" They all yelled, going to his side.

Tamaki was in the hospital for about 3 weeks and had various guest throughout his days. Only once was that visitor Koneko.

**What DID Happen:**

"Tamaki!" He looked up to see Hunny waving from Mori's shoulder, who (out of characterly) was chatting to Haruhi about some kendo moves he'd learned the other day. Koneko was chatting to the Hitachiin twins about what the best movie ever was, and Kyoya was purchasing tickets. They all stopped to look up and smile at him, though.

"Sorry I'm late," He said, smiling and taking out his earphones. "I decided to see the city and jog."

Haruhi held her nose, "I can tell. You smell."

"It's the hoodie, it's kinda old…" He rolled his eyes, about to pull off the hoodie but Koneko yelled, "WAIT!"

Frozen, they all raised a brow.

"I, uh…" She paused, "I think he look better like that. He can just wear a little air freshner, that's all."

She reached in her bag, attaching one of the trees you usually see in cars on Tamaki's hoodie. "There, all better."

The club (excluding Haruhi) all stared confused at the new object. It was blue, tree-shaped, and had "New Car Smell" printed under it.

"What is it?" They all questioned.

"It's called portable air freshner." Haruhi explained.

"And that one's New Car scent." Koneko added.

There was pause before the groupp continued, "Wow!"

Koneko shook her head, "Can we see the movie now?"

"I've got the tickets," Kyoya finnally jumped in, "And I've even drawn up a seating chart for where row we sit. Hunny, Mori, on the left end because Hunny tends to constantly need snacks, then myself, then the twins, then Haruhi, then Koneko, and then Tamaki. Everyone fine with that?"

Everyone nodded and soon they were in the theater, watching previews. Tamaki couldn't help but lean over and ask Koneko a question, though.

"Did you really mean what you said out there? About the hoodie?"

She didn't look away from the screen. "Yeah. But I swear if you get cocky about it, I'll cut your "cocky-ness" off."

Tamaki had no more questions and did not say anything else throughout the rest of the movie.

**You look hot in hooded clothing items. Always.**

_**Pass?**_


	4. Three

**Three.**

* * *

><p>"…and he just makes me…I dunno. I feel weird around him, Haruhi. I wish he'd disappear like he did when we were kids."<p>

The two girls lied in their shared room, Koneko hanging off the bed while Haruhi sat in the rolling chair at the desk. Sometimes they had time like this where they just talked about things they couldn't talk about around the guys.

"I feel that way around Hikaru. I mean, I have no idea where they came from, I've never even thought of him other than as a brother, but it's like…something opened my eyes to him." Haruhi sighed.

Koneko snickered, "Maybe 'Daddy' did."

Haruhi tossed an old pillow on the floor at her, "Shut up, I'm not the one confused about the guy."

Koneko stuck out her tongue to her cousin as her phone rang, _Sakura Kiss _by Kristine Sa. She knew that ringtone very well.

The words which the boy had put himself blinked as Haruhi tossed it to her. "It's the King, better answer it."

She just rolled her eyes, ignoring her now pounding heart. "Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>What Koneko Expected:<strong>

"Oh, hi Koneko! Just checking up on my daughters!"

"We're fine."

"You sure? No injuries?"

"Nope."

"No one's starving?

"Not that I know of."

"No one's dying of boredom?"

"I don't really think that's all that important, but no."

"Um…uh…"

"Goodnight, Tamaki. See you at school."

_Click._

* * *

><p><strong>What Actually Happened To Koneko:<strong>

"Hi, Koneko."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just called to say hi."

She blushed, "Really?"

"Yup."

"Not to annoy me?"

"Nope."

"Not to annoy Haruhi?"

"Not this time."

"Not to talk about your kingly-ness?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Tamaki!"

"Okay, no. Seriously, I just called to say hi."

"…"

"You still there?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry. Thanks for the hello, Tamaki. I have to go clean up now, but it was nice talking to you."

"You too. See you at school, Princess."

She was about to protest but stopped herself.

"See you too, King."

_Click_.

* * *

><p><strong>Call sometimes, just to say hi, not for a certain reason. When we see your number on caller ID, our heart always skips a beat. <strong>

_**Pass.**_


	5. Four

**Four.**

* * *

><p>Tamaki Suou was bored,<p>

Not the kind of bored where you can just think of something to do, or just watch TV and still be bored, but be happy bored, but the kind of bored where you're at school, next to your friends, done with the test that they aren't, and you can't drum you pencil on the desk because the teacher will mark an F on your paper (she just did it to the kid two seats in front of you), and you can't take out your iPod because it'll get confiscated because she thinks you're cheating because she's an old hag who probably doesn't even own a flat screen TV because she's "afraid of the future".

So, Tamaki Suou was bored.

He looked around the room, looking to see if anyone else was finish, and of course, she was. She was to his right, one seat up, now doodling something on her notebook, and it looked kind of interesting. He leaned a bit forward to see it.

_Wait…was that his name?_

"TAMAKI SUOU!" He jumped, falling out of his seat. The class laughed as he blushed, getting smacked on the hand with a ruler and then getting and F stamped on his paper. Oh well, Kyoya's people could fix it later.

He got back in his seat, Koneko shaking her head and putting the notebook away. Maybe it wasn't his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls don't really write your name on a piece of paper a million times if they like you, that's a myth…<strong>

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Tamaki went quickly out of the room, probably to meet with his other appointments for the day, the rest of the hosts following him. Koneko sighed, opening her notebook to the page she'd been on earlier.<p>

_Koneko & Tamaki Suou_

_Koneko Suou_

_Tamaki Suou_

_Tamaki Suou_

She blushed immediately, tearing it out and ripping it into tiny pieces. The whole page was filled with things like that, even a mini drawing of them.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Sometimes.<strong>

_**Pass/Fail?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just wanted to say I'm up to ten on these! I'd really love it if more people reviewed, I don't care if you say "Hi! That was good! MORE!~", I JUST WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! <strong>_

_**Thanks,**_

_**R**_**_innah-chan_**


	6. Five

**Five.**

* * *

><p><strong>What Tamaki Was About To Do (And What Would've Happened):<strong>

_Dear Koneko,_

_I guess you already know that I really like you. But I guess it's not the same if I don't tell you myself. I mean, you're more than just a pretty face, you've got brains too. That's a good thing right? Ugh, this is so hard. Can't I just say I like you?_

_-Tamaki_

"He seriously thought that was the best way to tell you?" Kaoru chuckled

Koneko shook her head, tossing the paper in the trash. If he was going to say he liked her, he was going to have to do it way differently. And fast.

* * *

><p><strong>What Tamaki ACTUALLY Did (And What Happened):<strong>

_Koneko,_

_ Meet me at the park at 4:30._

_ -Tamaki._

The girl sat on the swing set, pushing herself. It was almost 5 now, and she was a little pissed off for being stood up. It was one thing to be late, but not to show up at all? That was just rude.

She jumped off the swings, wiping her eyes with her long gray sleeves. The sweater was a little big, but she'd always loved it. It kept her warm and made her smile.

"Koneko!" She turned to see Tamaki running towards her. She crossed her arms as he panted, "The girls…so many…appointments…and I had…..get you…flowers…so tired…running…"

She blushed at the cherry blossoms in his hand, taking them tenderly. "Thanks, you didn't have to."

"I did…I shouldn't have been late. I should've just said no and just came on like I said I would. I kept you waiting, you of all people. You're the most important girl in my life and I'm putting ones that aren't half as pretty as you in front you for my priorities. I know you were crying, I can see it in your eyes. I don't like it when you cry, especially because of something stupid I did, and—"

"Tamaki," She smiled, "Get to the point."

He smiled, tilting her head upward as he bent down, pressing his lips against her. It was just as soft peck, and his smile had to be bigger as as blushed. "That clear enough? I really like you, Koneko."

She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I like you, too."

"Do you think we could…you know…"

She smiled, "Date? Just give me a when and a where."

* * *

><p><strong>Any decent man will ask a girl out to her face.<strong>

_**Definate Pass.**_


	7. Six

**Six.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Princess~"<p>

It was after hours at the Host Club, so that meant that Koneko and Tamaki could act like girlfriend and boyfriend. For the sake that Koneko didn't really want to be in the drama (and didn't want to fight anyone over her boyfriend), they decided to keep it secret between themselves and the club. It wasn't much of an adjustment (more Tamaki hugs, less Kaoru hugs) since everyone thought of her a sister already. It was just official now.

"Tama-chan!" She giggled as he scooped her in his arms, spinning her around in the now empty room. Everyone (Mostly Kyoya) had decided to give them an afternoon to themselves (as long as they cleaned after themselves). "Stop! I'm going to get sick!"

He did as told, putting her back down and kissing her forehead (to which she blushed). "Alright, where to tonight? Out to eat? Over my place? To the park? Or maybe a movie?"

"We don't have to anything everyday." She kissed his nose. "We can just hang out at your house."

"Maybe you can spend the night this time?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't over do it. What did we talk about?"

"Baby steps, baby steps," He mumbled.

They walked down the hall, "Why do you want me to stay over anyways?"

Tamaki was behind her, holding her by her waist and resting his head on his shoulder, almost whispering as he spoke. "I dunno, I mean tomorrow's two months being with you…and I guess it would be nice to just wake up to you one day. I don't like being alone, and seeing you when I wake up would just be…well, I wouldn't have to worry anymore."

She starting blushing, turning to kiss his cheek. "I'll stay over."

He chuckled in her ear, holding her waist tighter. "Thanks, Princess."

"Anything for the King, right?" She smiled.

And the next day, Tamaki finally remembered what it was like to wake up and feel okay.

* * *

><p><strong>We love it when you hug us from behind and whisper in our ear.<strong>

_**Pass.**_


	8. Seven

**Seven.**

**Every girl should eventually get three things from her boyfriend:**

* * *

><p>It had been two more months (bringing the total to four months together) and it was time for the annual school fall carnival. Of course, the Host Cub had a booth. They all took turns hanging out with different girls and (sadly) it was Tamaki's turn. The line was pretty long, but Koneko managed to get at the end, and stay there despite being bored. By the time she got up there, Tamaki looked bored and tired.<p>

"Sorry, that's all for tonight." He mumbled, not looking up.

"Not even a few spare moments for me?" She teased, "Oh well, maybe I'll go hang with Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi…"

His blonde head shot up, "No!"

She laughed, "Just come on. I know something you can do!"

He let her drag him towards that famous, "Knock Down Three Bottles, Get A Stuffed Animal" booth. Paying for himself to play, he threw the first ball and knocked down two.

"C'mon, Tama-chan! You can do it!"

He missed the next time completely. He decided he'd treat this like baseball now. Winding up the pitch, he threw the ball…

…knocking over the bottles along with the tent.

"GET YOUR STUPID ANIMAL AND LEAVE!" The Class D boy cried, trying to fix the remains of his booth.

Koneko laughed, picking a medium sized honey colored bunny. She took Tamaki's hand, intertwining it with hers as they walked the rest of the carnival, smiling happily, sharing stories, and sneaking kisses. Most of the school had already figured it out (Koneko's violence had slowly went down) but the rest of the girls just glared and tried to make her angry, to no avail. Koneko was on Cloud Nine, and nothing could knock her down.

"Ready to go?" He asked after the crowd started thinning.

"Yeah, let me just find Haruhi, she'll—"

He silenced her with a kiss, "Hikaru's taking her home. Don't worry."

She just punched his arm, smiling widely as she took off running to the car, Tamaki right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>A stuffed animal. (1)<strong>

_**Pass.**_


	9. Eight

**Eight.**

* * *

><p>Koneko was packing her things for her trip, following the check list that Kyoya gave her, even though she didn't really need it. The club was going to America for winter break (where it would be sunny for summer) and they decided to go to Miami, where the beaches were always sandy—and where Koneko's family was.<p>

She hadn't seen them in months, so she was pretty excited later as she boarded one of Kyoya's family's planes. Haruhi and herself were a little uncomfortable being on such a big plane, but with some reassuring from their respective boyfriends (Tamaki and Hikaru), they were slowly okay with it.

Once the plane landed, Kyoya made sure everyone got their bags before they split up—Hunny, Mori, Kaoru, and himself going to the hotel (and later the beach), and Hikaru, Haruhi, Koneko, and Tamaki going by Koneko's place before the hotel (and later dinner by the beach).

Tamaki squirmed in the back next to Hikaru while the girls talked up front, Koneko driving. It wasn't the fact that the car was a little small, but the fact that he was meeting his girlfriend's family. She hadn't even met his, really. Other than the few times they were over when she was, they had never really sat down and met each other.

"You okay, Lord?" He jumped at Hikaru's sudden voice.

"Uh, yeah fine, just a little…"

The twin laughed, "It's okay to be nervous, Boss. This is important to do it now than wait until the wedding."

He almost choked on air, "Hikaru!"

"Sorry, just telling the truth here." He chuckled.

The car suddenly stopped and Koneko cheered, "We're here boys!"

They looked at the condo they'd just pulled up to. It was medium sized, but like every other placce, it was bigger on the inside. Koneko knocked on the door and a small girl with short hair like Haruhi's but equally big green eyes opened it, holding a yellow bunny. "Neko-chan! I missed you!"

Koneko laughed, picking up her sister and hugging her. "Missed you too, Kira. Do you remember Haruhi?"

The 6-year-old smiled widely, waving towards her cousin, "Hi, Haruhi!"

"Hi, Sakura." Haruhi smiled politely back.

"You look like a boy now!"

The group laughed as Haruhi twitched uncomfortably. "Hey sissy, who's them?"

Koneko almost forgot about the boys, "Well that boy over there is Haruhi's boyfriend, Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Nice to meet you, cutie." He kissed her hand and she giggled happily.

Koneko shook her head, "And this one by me is my boyfriend, Tamaki Suoh."

"He's cute!" She giggled.

Koneko smiled at him, "I know."

They walked into the house, "So where's Mom and Dad? And Jace?"

"Jace went over his friend house and Mommy and Daddy are in the kitchen." She said, jumping down and pulling her sister towards said room, the others following.

"Mom! Dad!" She called, suddenly seeing them.

Her mother's sleek black hair was in a long bob, her gray eyes standing out on her porcelain perfect skin as she smiled, grasping her husband's hand. His skin was much tanner, due to his Spanish decent, but his green eyes were warm with friendly-ness.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet some people. Of course, you know Haruhi." The girl waved as her named was called, "The redhead next to her is Hikaru Hitachiin, her boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you both," He bowed respectfully.

"And…" She squeezed Tamaki's hand. "This is Tamaki Suou. He's—"

"Wait!" He cut her off. "Can I speak to you alone, Mr. Fernadez?"

The man raised a brow but nodded, "Sure, we'll just go on the deck."

They made their way out there, "So what's on your mind, boy?"

"I…I just wanted to ask your permission…"

He raised his brow again, "For what?"

"To date your daughter."

He stared at the boy for a moment. "You know something? You've got guts, kid. Anyone else would've just expected me to be okay with it when my daughter prances in with them, telling me they're her boyfriend. But you asked me, despite the fact that you're already together?"

He paused for Tamaki to nod.

"I like you, son."

He hit the boy on the back, leading him back into the room as they talked about sports. Koneko rolled her eyes as Tamaki sat beside her while the others talked amoungst themselves. "What did you tell him?"

"I just asked him for permission to date you, that's all." He kissed her forehead.

She blushed, "Why can't you just a normal, pigheaded, raging hormoned filled boy?"

"I am." He chuckled, pulling her on his lap. "I just hide it that well."

* * *

><p><strong>Girls love it when relationships are old fashioned and romantic. Always ask permission.<strong>

_**Pass.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gah, I hated this one very much. It was awkward to write, but I just wanted to show off her family, that's all. And TamakiDaddy Antonio bonding time . But yeah. Thanks for all the reviews, especially IMAxENIGMAx. If you watch Hetalia, and LIKE Liestenstein (GAWD I HATE TYPING THAT NAME IM NOT EVEN GON CARE IF IT SPELT RIGHT) and Swizzy then read her Lies For You story! I really like it and YOU BETTER UPDATE MORE OFTEN!**_

**_Mkaies bye!_**


	10. Nine

**Nine.**

**Every girl should eventually get three things from her boyfriend:**

* * *

><p>After an exciting 2 weeks in Miami, the Host Club was back home. The weather was very cold, and carelessly Koneko had left her jacket on home. It was time to go and she was waiting on the bus to get there so she could go home. Haruhi had some Host Club matters so she'd be alone.<p>

"Princess? Is that you?"

Over the light fog and snow, she saw her boyfriend jogging towards her. "Waiting on the bus?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't you be on your duty?" She questioned.

"Doesn't matter if I know you're out here freezing." He pulled off his baseball hoodie, giving it to her. "Put it on, I'm taking you home."

She did as told, "You don't have to do that, Tamaki."

"Yes I do." He smiled, "You're my girlfriend. I'm supposed to do things like this all the time."

She blushed, feeling the warmth from his jacket and from his words as they walked to his car, him turning up the heat so she'd warm up. The car ride was a little short, but she thanked him and was about to give him his jacket back but he stopped her.

"Just keep it okay?" He smiled, "I don't need it."

She smiled back, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>A favorite hoodie of yours. (2)<strong>

_**Pass.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This been on my computer since last week...and I just remembered it...<strong>_


	11. Ten

**Ten.**

**WARNING: Long-ish Songfic below.**

* * *

><p>Tamaki Suou was nervous.<p>

He straightened his tie for what could've been the tenth time that night. It had been six glorious months now, and he still hadn't said those three little words to the girl he spent more than half of his time with now. It was March now, school was almost out, and they were about to graduate for college. He already knew she planned to stay in Japan (University of Tokyo). He knew that she was going to do the Performing Arts course.

He, however, had no idea where or what he was doing. He's probably go to the Universit of Tokyo, too, but for what? He was sure they didn't have a degree for swooning women. Maybe he'd go for a business degree…

"…Tamaki, are you listening?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He sighed, "Sorry, I just have so much on my mind. We're almost graduates, huh?"

"Yeah," She smiled as he stared into her eyes, "It's unbelievable, especially since there's going to be no one to do the host club anymore."

He shrugged, "Maybe someday kids like us will do it again. It would never be the same, but the effort's always nice."

"True," She pushed her plate away. "Ready to go?"

He shook his head, "Actually I have a surprise for you."

He took her hand, pulling her towards the stage, the curtains hiding what was behind it. "Guys?"

The curtains were pulled, revealing the Host Club gang. There was Kyoya, standing behind a keyboard, Mori backstage with Haruhi, Hunny behind the drums, and the twins each with an guitar. Koneko covered her mouth as Tamaki was tossed a headmic, the rest of the restaurant gaping and squealing.

Suddenly the music started and Tamaki started to dance with Koneko, singing.

"_What a crime  
>Such a beautiful crime<br>That God would make a star as bright as I…"_

She chuckled as he spun her, her white dress flowing. Her boyfriend, always the egotastical one.

"_And I know it's a disgrace  
>To admire this perfect face<br>Reflected in your eyes…"_

She blushed as he sang directly to her, staring into her green eyes.

"_So it's right  
>That I suffer tonight<br>All the pain of all the passion inside  
>But my heart cannot deny<br>What I'm feeling inside that makes me long for you…"_

Her face was red as he pulled her close, almost whispering the next line.

"_Guilty, Beauty Love…"_

The crowd squealed as he kissed her forehead, the music still going as they seperated for a moment.

"_Take my hand take the key you can open the door  
>Take a step take a chance now you'll find there's so much more<br>There's a world you dreamed of and if you'll allow let me escort you there…"_

He took her hand, spun her again, and then slightly bowed towards her, her still blushing red.

"Koneko-chan doesn't look very happy, Haruhi." Mori said.

Haruhi shook her head, talking to him and into her headset. "She's just a little embarrassed right now. Tamaki, keep going!"

He did as told, getting on one knee.

"_I'll kneel before you, kiss your hand too  
>Tell you I'm a lucky guy<br>Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart_…"

He did just as the lyrics said, kissing her hand and looking at her with nothing but care and love as she just took it all in, wordlessly.

"_What a crime such a breath-taking crime  
>Everything I touch can't help but fall in love…"<em>

He walked away, going to the crowd and blowing a kiss towards them and they all swooned, Koneko laughing from her spot.

"_In this is cruel romantic game  
>There's no way that you're to blame for your stolen heart<br>So I'll say  
>That the price I must pay<br>Is to offer up my heart forever  
>Just don't take away your touch 'cuz it means so much to feel your hand in mine…<em>

_Guilty, Beauty Love…"_

Suddenly there was a smoke screen and Koneko couldn't see him anymore.

"_Mori! Attach the hooks to Koneko and Tamaki!"_ Haruhi ordered and the tall boy swooped in throw the smoke to do so, just making it back in time for the next part.

"_In the sky you and I are floating in space  
>I the moon, you the sun<br>Locked in a beautiful embrace  
>Everybody's come together<br>So blindingly bright  
>They chase away the night…"<em>

Koneko clung to Tamaki as they were suddenly lifted into the air for the next verse, he holding back a laugh as he held securely with one arm, using the other to lift her head towards him.

"_What I bring you  
>I hope delights you<br>A bouquet of passion  
>Cutie lady<br>Be sure that here with me you'll  
>Always save the day…"<em>

They were placed back on the ground and now he pulled out a bouquet of flowers, from thin air as always. She held them in one hand, dancing with him with the other.

"_What a crime such a wonderful crime  
>That God would choose to make such lips as mine…"<em>

He had timed it to make sure he had enough time for the quick kiss that followed, the crowd roaring as she stood there almost dizzy from the hypnotic kiss.

"_It was wrong but all the same  
>I invited and you came into this dream with me<br>So my prize  
>Is to gaze in your eyes<br>And to feel more love than I can contain…  
>Even so it's fair to say<br>I still found a way to cast my spell on you_

_Guilty, Beauty Heart…"_

He ended with another breathtaking kiss, her kissing back. Soon they pulled away, Tamaki taking his bow for his people as the Host Club jumped down to hug him and Koneko.

"The song was beautiful, guys," Koneko smiled, holding Tamaki's hand tightly.

"Tama-chan wrote it himself!" Hunny acknowledged and Tamaki nodded in thanks.

She turned to look at him, "Well, Tamaki, that was very out-of-character yet in character for you. So thank you."

He nodded, a little confused, but Kyoya nudged him, clearing his throat for him to say what he'd meant to say all night. "Koneko…Princess…"

She turned to him, green eyes wide and waiting.

"I…love you…"

She stood there for a moment. "I've been waiting for that. But seriously, Tamaki? You didn't have to do all this. We could've just been in the hallway and you said it. I love you, Tamaki, but all of this isn't really necessary…in fact it's a little show-offy…"

Kaoru sighed, giving Haruhi a hundred dollar bill, "Damn you for knowing your cousin so well…"

Koneko just shook her head as Tamaki went to the nearest corner to sulk, turning to engage in a ten-minute conversation about cakes with Hunny-senpai, Kyoya trying to make Tamaki stop embarassing himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell her you love her when you're ready, and in the most romantic way possible.<strong>

_**Fail?**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was actually planned ahead of time, but the song was put in because...well...Vic's voice is hot ^_^. I had to change the whole thing, but it was worth it. If you've never heard the song, I suggest you listen to it. It's the translation by Vic for Tamaki's character song.<em>**

**_*Fangirl swoon*_**

**_And I just found out Hikaru's voice actor's also Italy-kun from Hetalia and Death The Kid. You all probably knew...but I didn't!  
>Also in irony: Caitlyn Glass has been Vic's love interest in both FMA and Ouran. I would like to know very much why they aren't married XD. Kidding. Vic's wife is nice!<em>**

**_Hasta la Pasta!~_**

**_Grr, wrong show..._**


End file.
